Naruto: New Blacklight Carrier
by Falling Reach
Summary: Naruto has more than one thing sealed inside of him. Not only the Nine-tailed Fox, but also Alex Mercer.
1. Blacklight Awakes

**Naruto: New Blacklight Carrier**

**Falling Reach: I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted anything. My laptop broke and we just recently got a new computer. I'm going to kick off my return with the start of a new story. It's a Naruto/[Prototype] crossover where Alex Mercer is also sealed inside Naruto with Nine-tails, who will be a female and if you don't like that, cry me a river, build me a bridge, and GET THE FUCK OVER IT! It will also be a harem story. The harem will be; Hinata, Ino, OC, OC, Anko, FemNine-tails, and Temari. **

**Naruto: Wow, was that really necessary?**

**Reach: Yeah, it kind of was. Anyway let's get to the story.**

**Ch. 1: Blacklight awakened **

** Naruto **was sitting on his bed, just staring up at the ceiling, because he had just woken up from a weird dream. In the dream, He watches a man in a leather jacket fight monsters, people in weird suits, and other things that didn't make sense. He sighed and tried once again to go to sleep without having a weird dream. He didn't have a weird dream instead he was pulled into his mindscape.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up on the floor of a sewer, which confused him greatly because he couldn't understand how he got from his bed in his apartment to a sewer without even noticing. He looked around and saw two paths; one had water flowing _from_ it, and the other had the same water flowing _to _it. He thought about which path he should take. He figured that it would probably be better to see the source of the water then find out where it ended up at, so he went down the path that the water flowed out of. As he walked he began to hear something growling; now he knew it wasn't his stomach, because it was too loud to be coming from him, so where was it coming from? He saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel he was in and when he exited said tunnel he saw he had entered a large chamber. Opposite the entrance to the chamber was a large cage door, and sitting in front of that cage was the man Naruto had been dreaming about.

"Look, he finally decided to show up, Yoko-chan." The man said.

**"About damn time, I mean we've only been waiting what 6 or 7 years!"** A voice said from behind the cage door.

"You know, you might want to go into you're human form so you don't scare the crap out of the kid." The man said getting up. The answer he got was a flash of light. After the light dimmed, a red-haired woman with blood red eyes, a heart shaped face, and well the body of a fucking knockout appeared from behind the cage door. This caused Naruto to rocket back from a massive nose-bleed because she was naked and he could see EVERYTHING. She giggled at that and summoned her kimono. The only problem was the bars were too close together for her to get out. The man looked at Naruto.

"Well, are you going to help her or not?" He asked Naruto.

"How am I supposed to help her? It's not like I'm strong enough to bend the bars." Naruto said.

"No, but you can change this place into something else with just the snap of your fingers." The man said. Naruto sighed and thought about an open field of beautiful flowers and lush green grass. He then snapped his fingers and when he opened his eyes the room around him had changed into what he had pictured. With the cage door gone, the woman was able to move around freely. Though one thing changed about the kimono she was wearing, a belt with the kanji for seal had appeared around her waist.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." The woman said. The fact that this mystery woman knew his name freaked him out a little, but he let it slide.

"Now that that's done, would you two mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked. The man shrugged and looked at the woman who gave him a look that said, "You do it, you're the one that summoned him."

"Alright, first things first, my name is Alex Mercer and she's the Nine-tailed Fox, A.K.A Yoko. We are the reason the villagers hate you so much. Well she is, they don't know about me." Alex said, "As to how you got here, which I'll assume is your next question, I summoned you here so that I could tell you what I've told Yoko, the story of how I became what I am and what I intend to turn you into so you can better defend yourself. It happened hundreds of years ago, I worked for an evil corporation called GenTech. We had been studying a new weaponized virus called the Blacklight Virus, but soon the funding was cut, so I decided to threaten to release the virus into the city of New York."

"New York?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it, it was destroyed years ago. Anyway, my plan backfired because not only did they not care, but they killed me. When they did the vial I had the virus in broke and it infected me, only it didn't turn me into a mindless monster. It turned me into a carrier. I woke up in the morgue with these two scientists about to dissect me. I got the hell out of there as fast as I could. After I escaped I learned that the virus that I had taken was a sample from the only person to survive the original outbreak. Then I majorly fucked up, I let her out thinking that together we could destroy GenTech, but she had other plans. She went out and infected the entire city. So I decided to be the hero and stop her since it was my fault that it all happened. After I beat her, the people at GenTech still saw the city as a hazard so they decided to blow the city up with an atomic bomb, which was one of the most powerful weapons humans had at that time. I found out about their plan and I did the only thing I could do, I stopped their plan by taking the bomb out of the city and dropping it into the ocean. After that I wandered the world for that last hundred years and that's what I was doing when I accidently got sucked into this seal." Alex said as he finished his tale, "That's my story, now I'm going to make you like me."

"How are you going to do that?" Naruto asked, still amazed by Alex's story.

"I'm going to implant the Blacklight virus into you, after which, the virus will alter your body just like it did mine." Alex said, "But first I need your consent."

"Do it Alex." Was the last thing Naruto said before his Mindscape started to fade.

"Alright Naruto, when you wake up in the morning the change will be complete." Alex said.

"I'm going to open up the mental connection you have with us so we'll be able to talk anytime you want to. Just think it and we'll hear it." Yoko said. Naruto nodded, showing that he understood what had been told to him and then he faded from his Mindscape. The next morning, Naruto awoke at the first sign of light, which was about 5:00 a.m. and the academy didn't start until 8:00 a.m.. As Naruto got out of bed, he noticed that his feet hit the ground sooner than they had the previous morning, but he filed that away for later. He went into the bath room and went about his morning routine. When he finished his shower he looked in the mirror. The face he saw was that of a stranger. His hair was longer than it used to be, it was now down to his shoulders and less spiky than it was before. His eyes were no longer the same color they used to be, they were now a darker blue and they seemed to glow slightly. All the baby fat from his face and the rest of his body was gone, only to be replaced by muscle and lots of it. His height had also changed, before the change happened he was about 4'9" the average size of any seven year old, but now he stood at 5'7" around the average height of a ten or eleven year old. The biggest change however, was the change to the three whisker-like marks he had on each cheek, they now looked more like scars than birthmarks. After Naruto had fully grasped the way his body had changed he remembered what Yoko had said before he woke up.

_"Hey Alex you there, I have a question for you." _Naruto thought.

"Yeah I'm here, now what do you want?" Alex asked.

_"Is there a way for me to make clothes like yours only with a few changes?"_ Naruto thought.

"Yeah there is, just think of what you want the outfit to look like and the virus will do the rest." Alex said. Naruto inwardly nodded and thought of what he wanted his new outfit to look like. The color scheme was the same as Alex's, but the changes were as follows: The black t-shirt underneath the zip-up hoody had a graphic on it that showed a red kitsune and a red haired girl (Yoko in her kitsune form and in her human form), underneath them in gold lettering it said, "Beauty always shines through.", on the back of the jacket was a graphic of a red Uzumaki swirl made out of nine kitsune tails. Naruto smirked happy with his work as the outfit appeared on his body. After the outfit was on he went into his kitchen and made himself breakfast. After eating he finished getting ready for the academy and headed out. As he walked through the village, he smirked because not one of the villagers recognized him, so he made it to the academy without any trouble. When he got to the academy he saw that every one of his classmates were already in the classroom, so he went to Iruka's classroom and, using his newly developed sensory abilities, created a perfect map of where everyone was. After he did this he entered the room. The minute he entered everyone in the room stared at him.

"Excuse me, but I think you're in the wrong classroom." Iruka said. Hearing this caused Naruto to laugh.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, use your chakra sense." He said. Iruka still thought the boy was in the wrong classroom, but did as he asked. He got a huge surprise when he did, because the mystery boy turned out to be Naruto.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Iruka asked earning gasps of shock from the other students, because they couldn't believe that the boy standing by the door was Naruto.

"I activated a blood line that no one knew I had." He said with a shrug, "It altered my height, strength, intelligence, and pretty much everything else." After he said this he dropped the hood, revealing his face, showing everyone in the room that it was indeed Naruto although his face and body had greatly changed. He looked around the room until he saw the open seats next to his only two friends Ino and Hinata, who both had a crush on him, and he decided to sit in between them.

**Reach: Done with chapter one, now I just got to remember how I was going to write the first test chapter in "Hidden Past" because that was on my laptop and my original flash drive, which has gone missing most likely thanks to my Chihuahua who gets into everything. Anyway, I'll post it if I can remember enough to know where I was headed with it and if I can't then I'll just write it differently. Oh and posts will most likely be slow because of Christmas and semester finals, but when I finish a chapter of any of my on going stories I'll try to post it as soon as I can. So until then this is Falling Reach saying, "PULL BACK OFF OF REACH! IT'S A DOOMED PLANET!" Ah just kidding, later! Oh and before I forget, if I fucked anything up on my explanation of the first Prototype, please tell me in a KIND way. I don't want some jackass saying something like, "Oh you're a total idiot! You didn't include some of the most important parts you dumbass!" I mean people like that just make me want to stop writing all together and I know the people that enjoy my stories don't want that so if you can't say it nicely go find a different story, get over it, or WRITE ONE YOURSELF!**


	2. Enter the Oni Siblings

**Naruto: New Blacklight Carrier**

**Reach: Hey guys, I still haven't remembered how I planned on doing the Hidden Past Chunin Exams yet so I may just do it the way it feels it should be done to me, but I'm just throwing out ideas. If any of you want to give me an idea for the Exams please PM me or tell me in a review. I'm getting off topic here; this is obviously the next chapter of my new story. Again, I'd just like to say, I'm sorry if I fuck anything up with the Prototype aspect. I've never had the chance to play the game myself, so I'm just going off of what I've seen in an Let's Play on YouTube and what I've read in other stories. If you don't like the fact that I've never played the game then go find another story, write one yourself, or get over it. Anyway, let's get to the story.**

**Ch 2: Enter the Oni Siblings.**

** Naruto sa**t down in between Hinata and Ino, said good morning to them and got a stuttered hello from Hinata and a hello that practically dripped with lust from Ino. Ino noticed what it said on his shirt and the graphic.

"I love the saying on your shirt, but what's with the kitsune and the girl?" Ino asked.

"It's a metaphor. A kitsune could actually be a beautiful girl in disguise or it could just be a kitsune. You never know unless you look close enough." Naruto said.

"How would you be able to tell the difference?" Hinata asked with a stutter.

"If it's really a beautiful girl, her beauty will shine through the kitsune, making it the most beautiful kitsune you've ever seen. If it's really just a kitsune then it will just look like a normal kitsune." Naruto explained. After he explained it Ino noticed how the metaphor made sense, and then smiled. She then noticed the swirl on his back that was made out of nine kitsune tails and became curious.

"Why is the swirl on your back made out of kitsune tails Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Well since I'm basically kitsune-like I decided to have an Uzumaki swirl on my back made out of kitsune tails." Naruto explained.

"That's what that is? An Uzumaki swirl?" Ino asked in surprise since Naruto's last name was Uzumaki.

"Yes that's what it is. We got it from the village that the Uzumaki clan is from, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools that we were allies with. They were regrettably destroyed during the Second Great Ninja War because of their formidable fujustu (A/N: sorry if I spelled it wrong) skills. The swirl was the symbol on their headbands to represent the whirlpools that guarded their village, because the village was on an island in the middle of a field of whirlpools." Naruto explained. His explanation was 100% accurate, which greatly surprised Iruka, who was listening to Naruto explain the things that Ino and Hinata asked him.

"Wow, I never knew that. I always wondered what they were for." Ino said in awe of what Naruto knew. The rest of the day was spent with Naruto answering every question Iruka asked perfectly and even giving a more understandable explanation than Iruka did on some of the lessons. After the day was over Naruto said good-bye and I'll see you two tomorrow to Hinata and Ino and left to go home. When he got home the first thing he did was eat. After he ate he realized how tired he was from all the constant waking up for the past few nights and went straight to bed.

**(Time skip: The day of the Genin Graduation Exams)** (A/N: When Naruto changed he was only in his first year at the academy and yes I know that was a little later than he originally started, but I'm having them graduate at sixteen again so.)

Naruto woke up at the first sign of light as he had grown accustomed to doing over the last nine years. He yawned and sat up to stretch, after doing so he then got out of bed to go through his morning routine which was as follows: get up, take a shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, and eat breakfast. When he finished eating his morning cup of ramen, he heard a knock on his front door. He got up and went to answer it, expecting to see a member of the Anbu Black Ops, but instead off seeing a person with an animal mask on their face he saw the ceiling of his apartment. He felt two blades on his throat and another one was positioned over his heart.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto Uzumaki?" A voice that he deduced came from a boy his around his age.

"I AM Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said.

"Impossible, Naruto Uzumaki is a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that dresses in an orange and blue jumpsuit! You aren't him!" The boy's voice said.

"Let me up and I can prove it to you. Before you even ask I'm simply going to take off my hood that's all." Naruto said. After he said this he felt the blades on his throat and above his heart leave their locations, which allowed him to get to his feet. He looked to see who had attacked him and what he saw shocked him. The three people that attacked him were indeed his age, they were a boy and two girls, and considering the way they were standing near each other Naruto was able to determine that they were siblings. The boy had blood-red hair, just like a certain kitsune who he had sealed inside of him, and blood-red eyes. In fact all three of them had blood-red eyes. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt under a blood-red (A/N: Blood-red is going to be the clan color for the Oni clan, which unless someone else has used that name for a clan in one of their stories is going to be my personal OC clan) zip-up hoody, which was currently unzipped, he also had on dark blue jeans and a pair of, you guessed it, blood-red sneakers, on his back was the sheath of the ˋo-katana that he had put to Naruto's throat. The sheath was black, the blade was in his hand, but Naruto could see that the blade was the same color as the sheath, the hilt was black and gold, and the guard was silver. The girl with short blonde hair had on a white shirt under a blue zip up hoody, which just like her brother's was unzipped, on her lower body she had on a blood-red skirt with the same color leggings underneath, finally she was wearing a pair of dark blue sneakers. She also had a sheath on her back, but hers was blue as was her blade, the hilt was blue and red, and the guard was gold. The girl with long reddish hair had on a blue shirt under a black zip-up hoody. On her legs was a pair of blood-red jeans, which Naruto had to admit looked fucking badass and she was also wearing white and blue sneakers. Just like her siblings she had a sheath on her back, but hers was gold and so was her ˋo-katana's blade, its guard was black and the hilt was green and yellow. After he had finished observing what they looked like he pulled down his hood and revealed his face. This earned three looks of surprise until they turned into looks of relief.

"I'm sorry for the way we reacted when we first saw you, but you change greatly from what our source told us you looked like. Then again we stopped contacting her after we felt you make the connection with Yoko. Anyway, I'm Matthew Oni and these are my sisters Maria and Maddy. Maria is the one black hoody and Maddy is the one in the blue hoody." Matthew said as Maria and Maddy waved when their names were said and what they were wearing, "We're actually here to protect you from an organization called the Akatski, which has been going around and trying to capture the nine jinchuriki, but we don't know why. Before you even ask, the Oni clan has always protected the jinchuriki." Naruto nodded showing he understood and tried to put his hood back up, only to be stopped by someone behind him who was holding onto it.

"Not so fast pretty boy." A girl's voice said from behind him. The next thing he knew he was being kissed by Maddy, which surprised him at first, but after a second or two, he started kissing her back. Matthew had to clear his throat to get them to stop and when he did they broke apart from the kiss.

"Sorry Matthew, but you know I couldn't help it." Maddy said as she walks with her head down in shame.

"I know, but couldn't at least try to control it?" Matthew asked.

"Matthew, its fine I'm not mad at her, but I would like to know why she kissed me." Naruto said trying to get Matthew's attention off of scolding Maddy.

"You aren't mad? Why not, I mean she just kissed you out of the blue?" Matthew asked in surprise as Maddy raised her head with a surprised look on her face.

"I'm not mad because I enjoyed it. I may not know you three that well, but I just have a feeling that I can trust that none of you will ever intentionally hurt me." Naruto said. After he said this and before Matthew could explain why Maddy did it, Maria kissed him, which also surprised him, but again after a few seconds he kissed her back. Just as with Maddy, Matthew had to clear his throat to break them apart.

"I'm going to assume you're not mad and just go ahead and explain why they did that. You see sometimes a member of our clan is born with the mark of certain biju and whatever biju it is, they have a special connection with that biju's current jinchuriki. If that jinchuriki happens to be of the opposite sex, their body starts telling them to, well let's say mate with that jinchuriki. Maria and Maddy both have the mark of Yoko the Kyuubi no Kitsune (A/N: If I got that title wrong I'm sorry). So they both have that special connection with you and their bodies are telling them to, oh screw it, strip them and you and go to town with it. They've been trained on how to control these urges, but it appears that the change you've gone through has off set their ability to control it." Matthew said causing both of his sisters to blush so brightly that Hinata would be jealous.

"Do you know what caused my change?" Naruto asked wanting to know if they knew about Alex.

"Yes we do Naruto-kun." Maria said, "We know about Alex and about the Blacklight virus." This caused Naruto to look at them in surprise, but before he could ask how they knew his alarm went off. He had set it to tell him when it was time to go to the academy, so he swore and started to try and head out the door only to be stopped by Maria.

"Where do you think you're going without us?" Maria asked.

"I set my alarm to tell me when I should start heading to the academy so can you please get out of the way." Naruto said.

**Reach: That's all I'm going to write for now. Yes Maria is the same Maria from Hidden Past and Shrouded in Mystery, but she's not an evil bitch in this story. Yes the Oni clan are all demons hence the blood-red eyes and the love of the color blood-red. I don't say it in this chapter, but Hinata and Ino are going out with Naruto, yes both of Ino's parents approve of Naruto and so does Hinata's father Hiashi.**


End file.
